Advanced Superiors
The Advanced Superiors are a set of ninth-dimensional beings appointed by Metatron to serve as his "police force," acting directly in Fiction while he is unable to. They serve as administrators of MTT INDUSTRIES, and possess control over sites like Aperture Science and Area 51 on Earth, and many other locations in other universes. Their goal is to carry out Metatron's dream of destroying Fiction by steering key events in multiple universes to their advantage, such as using Aperture's employees to build Project Binary. The Advanced Superiors, whose names are shared with the Order, are Octothorpe, Pilcrow, Asterism, Ampersand, Backslash, Obelus, Caret, Dagger, and Lozenge. There was previously a tenth Superior, Interrobang, but he was ultimately executed for not sharing the Superiors' philosophy of detachment from all life. Interrobang was succeeded by Jeff Mason, a worker at Aperture and the protagonist of 7x7. Description Every member of the Advanced Superiors is completely humanoid and almost always lacking any expression. They all have pale skin, wide mouths, and identical brown hair, with the only variations on their physical form being the color of their eyes. They wear impeccable black suits with nameplates on them. Every Superior's nameplate contains the symbol representing their codename. When Jeff becomes Interrobang, he wears his Red Sunglasses in addition to his suit. When sufficiently angered or presented with a powerful threat, the Advanced Superiors are able to shed their humanoid forms and become shifting snake-like creatures of darkness. Radiant light pours from their heads in a manner similar to Denizens of Homestuck, and it is implied that every Superior has their respective Curse in the middle of their head. The core nine Advanced Superiors are distant from all forms of life, viewing them as tools and obstacles. As they hold great power and the capability to purge anything weaker than them, the Superiors are viewed as absolute leaders by those they control. They are incredibly strict to those that they govern and to those they see as threats, including their own kind. Ruling Aperture Science with an iron fist, they impose a set of powerful and sometimes contradictory rules that all employees must follow. If they do not, the punishment is death and loss of their job, in that order. Despite the Superiors' supposed power and control over Project Binary, they were annihilated from existence during the events of 7x7, along with the rest of the Trifecta. The only piece of life that the Superiors seem to regard with anything except contempt or detachment is Metatron himself, who they view with nigh-complete reverence and solemnity. The Superiors are capable of speaking English, encoded text (able to be decoded via the Vigenere key PROBECT), and Cyrillic. List of Superiors Octothorpe Octothorpe is the first Advanced Superior. They appear to have control over ink and the Inky Abyss, which Aperture Science calls Inertial Negation Kinesis Liquid. Octothorpe's test chambers in Project Seven-X-Seven have to deal with ink and INK-Resistant Boots. Octothorpe's credentials are l1zard0ct0th0rpe / 1nkbl0t. Pilcrow Pilcrow is the second Advanced Superior. They appear to have control over corruption and mistakes, which manifest in Aperture Science through glitches, and occasionally in actual entities called Failures, Errors, Mistakes, and Fauxes. Dr. W.D. Gaster is implied to have a connection with Pilcrow. Pilcrow's test chambers in Project Seven-X-Seven have to deal with corruption and a Quantum Stabilizer. Pilcrow's credentials are l1zardp1lcr0w / bl1ndsp0t. Asterism Asterism is the third Advanced Superior. They appear to have control over the senses, primarily sight and sound, and to a lesser degree, the Refiner's Fire. These manifest in Aperture Science through hard-light and soundwaves. Asterism's test chambers in Project Seven-X-Seven have to deal with hard-light and sound, the Refiner's Fire, and an Audiovisual Amplifier. Asterism's credentials are l1zardaster1sm / ch01r1nv1s1ble. Ampersand Ampersand is the fourth Advanced Superior. They appear to have control over time. Their test chambers in Project Seven-X-Seven are unknown, as their credentials were discovered beforehand. Ampersand's credentials are l1zardampersand '''/ '''h0urglass. Backslash Backslash is the fifth Advanced Superior. They appear to have control over hyper light, drifting, gems, and weaponry. These manifest in Aperture Science through the art of drifting using swords, and the Refiner's Fire. Backslash's test chambers in Project Seven-X-Seven have to deal with the destruction of enemies using the Hyper Light Drifter. Backslash's credentials are l1zardbackslash / s0l1dus. Obelus Obelus is the sixth Advanced Superior. They appear to have control over the afterlife, death, and resurrection. Though they have not yet been shown to manifest in Aperture Science, the Pinary ARG minigame Another Obelus features the main character dying and entering a limbo-plane where their spirit wandered in an altered version of the "real world." It can be assumed that Obelus has similar abilities. Obelus' credentials are l1zard0belus / ench1r1d10n. Caret Caret is the seventh Advanced Superior. They appear to have control over holiness and angelicism. These manifest in Aperture Science through a jetpack with angel's wings that gave its user the ability to fly. Caret's credentials are l1zardcaret / sacr1f1c1al. Dagger Dagger is the eighth Advanced Superior. Dagger's credentials are l1zarddagger / d0ublet1me. Lozenge Lozenge is the ninth Advanced Superior. They appear to have complete control over geometry and spatial dimensions. These manifest in Aperture Science through the presence of the FEZ. Lozenge's test chambers presumably deal with geometry, but they were skipped entirely in Jeff the Scientist. Lozenge's credentials are l1zardl0zenge / 1c0sahedr0n. Interrobang Interrobang was the tenth Advanced Superior. They appear to have control over some unknown kaleidoscopic energy. Interrobang differs from the other Superiors in that he has some kind of fascination with life that extends beyond the cold use of it that the Superiors practice. He goes against the other Superiors by associating with humans, and eventually dies for this, all the while accompanying and helping Jeff Mason in his travels at Old Aperture. Before Interrobang died, he transferred his kaleidoscopic power into an object Jeff carried, the Godhead. Some time after the Pinary ARG and 7x7, Jeff Mason became the new Interrobang. He also carries the original Interrobang's kaleidoscopic energy. Interrobang seems to be associated with "the recent past." Interrobang's credentials were l1zard1nterr0bang / g0dhead. As Interrobang, Jeff's credentials are l1zard1nterr0bang / anaccentbeyond. Category:DTG2 Category:Conflict